The Asylum
by BlossomCherryTree
Summary: Imagine being locked in a small, white room, strapped to the bed, unable to move or think. About a girl who has always known her small room and dreamed of the outside world shes only heard about from the nurses outside her door. Her world changes when a pale, red and black themed jester is sleeping under her bed.
1. Chapter 1

White. All it was was pure white. It was shaped like a normal hospital room, but white. The sheets on the beds were white. The curtains were also white. And now looking at it, the water looked white. No other way but to say it was white.

It was also very cold. A white spray painted vent on the ceiling blew down over the bed. The sheets were so thin, you go to sleep every night in a little ball, not being able to feel your toes and if you are lucky to get to feel your hands.

It was hard to scratch your back in one of these beds. Because for the most part, you were strapped down by legs and most times the arms. Image frantically kicking in bed, but you can't go anywhere, but the tip of your nose feels funny.

At first it was thought of a speck. Then a breeze. Then hair. And somewhere far along the road, you got to the point where you feel there was something living sitting there. You can't see it, because now it's black.

You can't touch it, because you are strapped down, and you can't cry out, because no one will come. The trick to staying sane here was to think of nothing. Most people were here because of what they thought or remember. But think of nothing but white.

Sometimes I like to think of orange or blue or some other color sprayed on the walls. There were rare occasions when I would give the slightest smirk as I shivered, seeing the rainbow of 20 different colors I never knew along the wall.

But I didn't like to smile or grin or anything. It makes the purple rings around my eyes look worse. It was also hard to count the days. There was a window, but it was well hidden beyond the white. In my free time, I liked to feel the wall to try and feel if I can find it.

It was okay for me, since all I could see were shapes and colors and… And that's about it. I could barely see, so I never used my eyes. I used to use them when I lived on the outside world. But there's no point in using them when they are in this concision in this place.

But I liked it. It sounds a shame. A half blind girl. Not really. Because if you know how to make the best of the bad, you get new things or positive things that you will like in time or find useful. Because thinking the worst of bad things and never the good, can lead to what you will always remember quicker. Like most of the people in here.

Now you must be thinking. I sound so smart and wise and not insane. But where I sit and where I stay and what I say, says different. I didn't like to talk, because everyone thought I was crazy. I didn't smile because it creeped people out.

What a shame. I am living in this world to please people. But if I don't talk or smile or do much of anything, people worry I am ill. I am ill, but not ill enough to be in here. But it was quiet. So quiet.

The outside world seemed so much worse. Maybe not for all of you, maybe not for most of you. But there are people like me and maybe you who know this truth without me telling it. Somethings a better left untold then exploited.

And something's are better kept secret or hiding then reviled. I find it better for people to not know unless absolutely necessary. "No, I did not do that." "Yes I did do that because…" It was simple. You could tell when someone was lying, because no one knows how to because they never found it useful.

It's like acting, but all you are doing is reading one simple sentence you made in your mind. Here there is no need for lying. Here I can be open. Because no one thinks it strange to be the way I am here. If I was good for the whole week, they gave me a treat.

I would ask for a cookie, they would give me two. Once I asked for cake, they gave me a little cookie. But it was ok since it had caramel in it. If it was your birthday and you had been good, you get cake. But it was bland and cardboard flavored.

But there was something new that was happening. I hear an extra pair of footsteps outside my door every day now. I got so many ideas. Maybe there was a visitor for someone, or maybe somewhere getting let go… Or maybe they were escaping. But there would be an alarm, so I had to cross that off.

It was a normal everyday day as far as I knew. The nurse came in, gave me my pills, and asked if I was ok and slept well, I gave her my honesty. Then she left a little annoyed. So I sat there. Today was extra cold.

I wasn't used to it, so I pulled the sheets over my head and around my body. If I take a simple breath and let it out all the way, I could see it just the slightest bit. When I saw it the first time, I stopped shaking and then right away started again.

My teeth chattered as I looked for all the corners of my room again. Then I heard someone. They were talking. So I was guessing there was someone else.

"This is a horrifying idea." One of them said. "But it is ordered for each AND every one of them." The other explained. "Yes I suppose." The other gave in. You see, I have this supersonic hearing. Because I have some of the sixth sense and my other senses are stronger because of my lack of eyesight, I could hear past my three inch thick iron door.

The door opened and one walked in. "Hey…" I heard in a nice voice. I looked start ahead of myself. "Do you want to go outside for a little while?" The women asked. I looked slowly over at her. "Yeah, I got your attention didn't I?"

She started to slowly walk over. I flinched back. She stops and backs up. "If you want to, just get out of bed and take my hand." She holds out her arm. I kept shivering. I took off the sheets, but as I started to slip off the edge of the bed, I grabbed hold of the sheets.

The floor was even colder. "I can get a nicer blanket and let you keep it if you come with me." She offers with a higher pitch in her voice. I let my toes touch the floor as my white night gown fell with the rest of me.

I wobbled as I tried to stand up right, but I had to hunch a little. I slipped, but she grabbed me and slowly guided me out of my room. It was still white… What good was it to take me out if I still saw white? Or more of it I suppose…

We stopped. "Stay right there." She says very slowly as she carefully let go of my arm. I tried to lean out and grab her, but she was already too far away. She takes out keys, I knew because of the familiar jingling noise.

So put it in a lock and opened a door. "Now… I can give you grey or white, but you can get away with a special color if you like…" I opened my eyes a little wider as I see a rainbow. I right away tried to reach out and grab one, but she had to hold me back.

"Just one…" She says as she struggles. I then grabbed a black one with a dark red inside. Or it could be the other way around… "Okay, is that the one you want?" She lets me go. I wrap it around myself and get one my knees and curl up a little.

"Alright then…" She lets out a deep breath. She gets me back up. Now I just wanted to go back to my little cell… "Have you ever been outside?" She asks. I slowly shake my head. She paused. "Well, it's a bit of a gloomy day, but it's better than nothing…"

We kept walking around an endless maze until we got to a bit of a warmer part. And there were these giant double doors I have never seen before. She took out her keys and opened one of them. Then heaven dropped in.

When she lightly pushed open the door, a bright golden ray of sunshine came in. It was faint, but I had to cover my eyes. Birds chirped and it almost sounded like there were angels nearby. "Oh, that's just the church across the street…" She pushes me out a little.

"Maybe one day, I can take you there." She seems to smile as we go out. But when we actually got outside, the sunlight faded away and the birds chirped lesser and lesser. The sky was grey and foggy like. It was a little chillier than what I remembered it to be, but it was better than that room.

She let me go as I walked barefoot on the cleared pavement. I just kept walking. We were standing alone out there. The sides of the dark red bricked building we were just in felt like they were trying to pull me back in. All the windows were tinted black from out here.

I could go running, and running and sprinting and... I thought all this as I wobbled farther away. She stopped me after a while of walking away. "Sorry, we have to go back now..." She takes my hand and guides me back.

My eyes still burned from the light of outside. I saw strange glowing things appear in my sight, then disappear. I then rubbed my eyes and look around. As I did, I could SEE out my window. It was night... I think.

There was something shooting across the black so it must have been something. If I make a wish, it could give me hope that someone out there is still watching over me. "I wish for a friend..." I say lightly.

A nurse came in, looking rushed. "What is wrong?" She asks. "I was just talking to myself..." I look right ahead. She sighs and closes the door. I lay back and counted the seconds the light would turn out.

4...3...2...1... Pitch black. I dreamed of what they would look like, what they would sound like and smell like. It was fuzzy, everything, even their smell. As I slept, thinking this, I had a nightmare. I didn't have a single memory of it, it was just scary I guess…

But it must have jinxed my wish, because now when I opened my eyes in the dark, I heard a voice. Oh god, oh god... Its nothing, you're insane remember? I tell myself. But the voice kept saying something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up sleepy-head, wake up and smell the blood..." It said clearly. I wanted to scream so badly. You're in a dream! Your mind is taking over! No more sun! Its is NOT good for you! I repeat that to myself.

Then I felt a hand on my tied down arm. I stopped breathing. It was a skinny, cold hand with long fingers and long nails. I let out a small cry, thinking I was still dreaming. But were you supposed to feel this scared? Like your arteries are going to explode?

"Calm down! Calm down!" It chuckled. "I won't harm you... Well, not that you would know of..." It whispers in my ear. I open my eyes wide as I felt something on my cheek…

A long, snake like slimy tongue licked all the way up from my neck to my forehead. I was holding my breath, keeping it all back. "I can see you, but you can't see me..." It whispers. I lost it.

I started to scream violently, trying to kick frantically. The thing moved away from me as footsteps skied down the hall. The light poured in over my bed as two shadows appeared. They turned on my lights and ran to my bed.

"Whats wrong with her?" One nurse asks. "I don't know! Get the sedatives!" The other points as she tries to calm me down. But as she got close enough, I bit hear noise. She screamed as she backed away.

A few more nurses came in, needles and pill, straps and water in hand. They ran over, all giving me shoots in my arms, legs and one in the side of my head. They crushed up the pills they could, put them in the water and made me drink it.

I couldn't fight it, or yell, because the shoots made me go limp and the one in my head made it hard to move. But it just made me think it was hard to move. "Jesus, that should keep her down for awhile..." One looks around as they started to leave.

Once again the door was locked tight, then lights off, and I was alone. Or so I wished. Whoever was there stood by me, I could feel their presence. "God, its dark in here..." It says. Then a small match was lit.

It held it under their face, revealing themselves. I tried to scream, but I could barely move. A pale blue face with extremely large icely blue eyes with dark streaks that went through his eyes, or what it looked like was that he drew it on with eyeliner. Black lips for a creepy smile and no eyebrows.

I could make out that it was a he, but the fact he had a surprisingly round face was odd. He blew on the match a little, making it brighter, so I could see more of him. He had on a jesters hat, with large strips of red and black, curving back behind him slightly.

He had no neck, but a large purple, ruffled collar. Then was his shoulders. His head floated in place above it. "Hello." He grins. I couldn't do or say anything now, but listen to him...

"Oh... You look so miserable..." He shakes his head. I slowly blink, waiting for him to introduce himself. "My mistake! I forgot to tell you who I am and why I am here!" He grins. It sent chills down my spin. I couldn't show my fear, the pills made my mind turn into a swamp.

"I have many different names…" He says. "Yeah, I can name a few…" I try to say, but it was just a moan. "Yes, yes, that is funny. But because you cannot speak my home language, you will not be able to say most of them…" He goes on.

"So… You can just call me Reala. That's what my main name translated to Latin. Whats yours?" He asks and walks around the bed. "... That's… Quite the name you have there, pacient 13… I'll give you a better one…" He looks at me from the end of the bed where he put the clipboard back.

"I'll come up with one soon…" He says and stands back next to me. "Sorry I had to scare you like that… I did it so they had to drug you so you wouldn't try and hurt me…" He looks down.

"So…" He looks around. He goes back to the foot of the bed and turns around. He takes the match and seems to expand it. He then walks to the wall by me and puts up the light as if it was a torch.

He was rather tall. He was also pretty thin as well. He had muscular arms though. long skinny legs and large feet. He had on a red jacket with black outlining that went about halfway down his torso and looked really snug on him. On his chest were diamond shapes that went from purple blue then red going down.

He had black lines for scars and… Wasn't wearing any pants… I mean, there wasn't anything there, but still… "That's a bit better." He stands back from it. He looks back at me. He comes over and loosens the straps.

"I'd take them off, but I am afraid you might jump at me." He says, taking a step back. He then, floating, sits, crossing his legs, putting his claws on his leg atop the other. "What... Are... You?" I ask, sitting up as best I could.

"Who me? Can I ask you something first?" He leans in, big grin across his black lips. "I'm Human… Now you!" I demanded. He looks a bit surprised. "Dear Wizman, when was the last time you have socialized with people your age?" He asks.

I narrow my eyes and he sighs. "I am a… Do you really want to know?" He asks, rolling his eyes leaning back. "YES!" I say a little loudly. "Fine… I am not from this world…" He simply says, eyes closed, and gestures with his hands.

"Yeah, no shit. What are you?" I lift my head up more. "Well, its your fault anyways…" He looks down. "Huh?" I give him a look. "You made a wish from a comet that has not been seen by human eyes for over 2 millions years. You are the first one in 2 million years and you wished from it." He says.

"That comet is not from this world nor for it. Its from my world. My elders said that it contains an unlimited amount of power. And because no one believes in magic and pixies-!" He does jazz hands, "No one would wish on it. So when you did, you got what you wanted because of the power it has. But, you were dreaming at the same time and here I am!" He smiles.

I just stare at him. "You still don't get it, but that's cause I'm not telling the whole story…" He stares at me with no emotion as well. "I live in a world where… Oh, how do I put this?... A world of dreams if you will." He shrugs.

"So... You're not... Real?" I grin. "No, I am very. Just from another world, another dimension. A world where dreams live. This is not my first time in the humans dimension. But anyways, in my world, you're dreams live on there… You go there in your sleep. You know how they feel real? Well, they are, but when you wake up in the… Is it called a 'morning'? Well its fuzzy and you can't remember?

"Because my friend, you may better know him as the sandman, makes it so its hard to remember, or its very vague. I was… Lets say I was helping you, and then you grabbed me as you awoke. So I scared you at first, then made sure you would get drugged so I could talk with you." He says.

I look down. "Yeah, thanks to you, Master is going to be very angry, and I didn't get any Ideya!" He crosses his arms. "What? Are you secretly insulting me?" I ask. "What? No. Its the power source there.."

"Does everyone in your world look like you do?" I ask. He seems to laugh, but it was too creepy for me to remember if it was a laugh or not. "Of course not! Master needs to be able to tell us apart! And besides… I am a nightmare after all…" He looks around.

"My nightmare? I am not afraid of some Harley Quinn gone wrong!" I shift my arms. "Oh really?" He asks. "Yes! Really!" I stand my ground. "Well then -!" As he talked, he jumped at my face, inches away, I could smell his breath.

His eyes expanded, turning a light blue, his mouth much bigger, he showed off razor sharp teeth, larger than my head. Acid dripped from his fangs. "Want to see what happens when your heart explodes?" He asks.

"No please!" I panicked. He then sits back, letting his face turn back to its original state. "Good girl… You are a girl right?" He asks. "Yes…" I nod slowly. "Huh…" He gets up, and goes to the end of the bed again.

He picks up the clipboard and reads it. "What? You have… Childhood antisocial behavior, Dyslexia, Major Depressive Disorder and Impulse Control Disorder? There's four more on here as well... Wow, your messed up..." He says. "Thanks." I grin. He grins as well. "No problem." He goes on reading the clipboard.

"God…" He looks up at me. "This place is WAY too nice for you!" He puts down the clipboard. "You can fly?" I asked after a while. "I think so…" He says as he almost lets himself go lose and tumbles in the air. "...Could you break me out of here?" I ask. He stops himself and looks at me.

He floats over to the bed and rests his head in the palm of his hands. "Ill make you a deal." He smiles. "This place isn't half bad. Its quite, dark, and comfortable for me. And my dear sibling isn't here to ruin it for me." He says with a big smile, showing off his fangs.

"But…" He rolls around as if on the floor. "If there is the chance or I come up with a good idea, I will get you out of here, and make sure you are safe." He looks back at me. "Cool, lets do it-!" "Wow, wow, wow! Slow down! I haven't even given you the catch yet!" He gets in my face.

"Oh, right, sorry...Well then, what's the catch?" I ask, looking unconvinced, arms crossed over my chest. "Well… You see… I was brought from my world… My home… And I would like to go back…" He looks over at me from across the room.

"So you want me to help you go home?" I ask. "Yes." He blinks slowly. "And how in the world am I to do that?" I ask. "Well, you, my dear girl, have somthing I need." "Need, or want?" "I need your Ideya…" He says quickly. "So you need my Idyea, which is your power source, to go home, which you can do on your own, and I will be away from here." I discuss our plan.

"Wow, you're smart!" He almost giggles. "What is an Ideya?" I ask after a moment. "If I remember, its courage, growth, Intelligence, hope… And… Damn, what that last one?" He asks himself. "What?" I ask.

"Ah, yes its Courage, PURITY, thats the one, Intelligence, Growth, and Hope… I should know that!" He says to himself as he slowly spins in a circle, in a sitting position. "What are you talking about?" I ask aloud again, but he talked over me again.

"Purity isn't all that important… I mean, oh, you humans know… But I guess, if you still have this faith of 'There is meaning to our short lives!', but, you know." He says, eyes closed, still spinning.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Right, I'll remember you are smart, but you are also in an insane house." He grins. "I am talking about what you asked about." He says.

"Wow, that explains everything!" I almost laugh. "Those things I just listed are the five Ideya. In order for every humans happiness and success, is if they have all these things." He explains. "They're like little ball of energy inside of you."

"You have…" He says, flying over to me and un- strapping me completely, making me sit up and put his claw on my shoulder. "Intelligence and… Hope… That's an unusual combination." He takes his claw back.

"Why?" He asks. "Well, usually you have none… And sometimes you'd have one like purity, but that only lasts so long with you silly humans. And courage seems a bit more popular now…" He thinks.

"But its funny, we should really just take purity off the list! Its rare now- a - days and a girl your age would lose it by now…" He chuckles. "Oh yeah? And how old are you o' wise one?" I ask.

"Well, I am ever lasting unless killed by irregular forces… Meaning I will live for all eternity." He says. "Yeah, I know what it means." I say as I got bored, but how can I be, this is insane! I feel like i am talking to myself! "Well, in human years or my years?" He asks.

"Both." I sit back. "Well, even though a day in my world is a night you're world, I'm ahead by a small number… In my world… I'd be 43,000 years old. But in your years… Maybe late 20's." He thinks.

"That makes no sense." I say. He looks down at me. "Yes it does." He says after a small pause. "HEY!" A voice echoed from outside the door. I jump and Reala looks at his nails. "Who are you talking to?" The voice asks as they pull out the familiar sound of jingling keys.

"Hey! Hide!" I say in a loud whisper. "Why?" He shrugs, still looking at his long nails. "They will see you!" I yell. "Hey!" A rather large woman stands in the doorway of my dark room. "See who? Is someone HERE?" She asks. She wobbles over quickly and looks around.

"You crazys make my skin crawl." She shivers and leaves, locking the door behind her. "Wow, she didn't even notice that you were sitting up, un- strapped. Great service!" He says behind me as he floated around.

"Where did you get that?" I ask and point to a nail file in his hand. "I carry a lot of things…" He says. "Your so called 'morning' is coming soon. Its a sun that rises and sets as a the moon?" He asks. "Yes." I look lightly over my shoulder at him.

"We have a moon, but no sun. We have light that works as the sun. Master says that the sun could burn us to death…" "Like vampires?" I ask. "Are you a vampire?" I ask. He stops filing his nails and looks at me blankly. "What in the hell is a vampire?" He asks. "Its a supernatural in a humans body... They can't be in sunlight because it will burn them. They drink blood and can do a lot of other things…" I explain.

"Well it sounds ridiculous!" He goes on filing his nails. "Why are your fingers yellow?" I ask. He then, sighs dramatically, looking upset, and puts the file back in his small jacket. "Because that's how I was made." He grins a little.

He looks out the window. "I should really get going…" He says. "But to where?" He says to himself. He looks around the room, trying to find a nice place to hide. "I might as well try and rest." He sighs and crawls under my bed. "What are you doing?" I stick my head over the side of the bed and look into the darkness.

"I'll be back later…" He says lightly. I didn't hear anything after that. The sun was coming up soon. I might as well strap myself up again so they don't notice.


End file.
